1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing rod holsters worn on a fisherman's belt for supporting a fishing rod during bank fishing or wade-in fishing. The present invention is particularly directed towards a dual-purpose holster. The first purpose is to hold an assembled fishing rod in an angled position for fishing with the holster attached on the right hand side of the fisherman's belt. The second purpose is to maintain a disassembled rod vertically on a fisherman's belt in a rearward left hand position during backpacking or simply while walking between fishing spots. Reversible right and left hand versions of the holster are available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although several types of belt-hung fishing rod supports are seen in past art patents, the single structure and versatility of the present invention is not found in the disclosures. Most of the studied devices were tubular or were fitted with hinging rings and hooks.
Patents examined which appeared most pertinent to the present invention include the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,573, issued Apr. 1, 1975, to Fruscella et al. A one-piece fishing rod holster fasteneable to a fisherman's belt is disclosed. Loops accepting the rod handle hold the rod in a substantially vertical position. The holster is single purpose and no mechanics for adjusting the angle of the rod are shown.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,466 illustrates a belt-worn fishing rod holster in which the rod is retained by pivotal metal rings or hooks. The patent, dated Feb. 11, 1986, was issued to Webber. The Webber holster has the single purpose of holding a fishing rod substantially right angled relative to the fisherman. His holster does not lend itself for a secondary application or for adjusting the use angle of the rod.
3. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,914, the inventor, Pothetes, uses a double jaw type rest for a fishing rod in a belt-attached holder. The angle of the rod can be adjusted by releasing and tightening a thumb screw which holds the jaw members attached to the belt. Adjusting would appear somewhat unhandy as the thumb screw also tightens the jaws down on the rod handle. A fisherman would have to be very careful not to release and drop his rod while adjusting the rod angle. The patent is dated Apr. 26, 1988.
All devices designated fishing rod holders or fishing rod holsters seen in a past art search appeared to have the single purpose of supporting a fishing rod or a fly rod angled out for fishing from a belt attachment. Adjustments for repositioning the rod angle, if offered at all, were not easily accomplished. A holder having a secondary purpose for use in transporting a disassembled fishing rod was not seen.